Mrs Simpson, Lisa is taken
Summary Lisa studies for her unknown writer project, which leads her and the rest of the JIA to get kidnapped by B (who is actually family guy's own Bertram). Plot The episode starts with B in front of a computer, saying about a series of panflets. An employee who works for B reveals about an unknown writer who wrote B's 2 panflets, causing B to reveal the final panflet, saying who will get it. The scene switches to Lisa Simpson riding her bicycle to the tooniversity, and walks up to Springfield lane primary, to the second grade. When Lisa gets to her class, miss hoover reveals about the unknown writer, who wrote B's panflets, and the project. Lisa gets exited and eventually finds the final panflet at the park. Miss Hoover, who visited the park on the same day Lisa's panflet was found, bumps into Lisa and reveals she can translate gibberish. At the final sentence, it was stated that the panflet was written by the unknown writer. When she hears the news, Lisa goes and studies. It was then reveal that the unknown writer was the pen name of Lanbus refounder, Larry Bart springsprung, a man who's over 200 years old and looks like he's 187 younger. After B rigs the JIA cameras and finds out that Lisa has the 3rd panflet, he orders his men to kidnap Lisa and tie up any witnesses in order to keep it secret to the police. Meanwhile, Lisa goes to the JIA, and was Told by Meg to go to the library. When he hears this, B decided to kidnap Lisa somewhere else, due to 37 people there already. Lisa goes to the library, and is aware of the Vanderbilt radiation and goes straight to Edna (not seen since Goodbye Edna from season 1). Edna tells her to study at Ranmary quilt, only to be followed by Mordecai, Rigby and B's hencemen. When there, Lisa gets kidnapped and Mordecai and Rigby to get tied up by one of B's hencemen, whom they find his voice so familiar. Brian sees the tied up duo and was told about Lisa's capture. Meanwhile, Lisa meets B, who wants her for her panflet. Lisa then discovers the other 2 panflets and the map and B tells his hencemen to put her in a cell. However, Mordecai, Rigby and Brian tracked Lisa down and release her, only to get Lisa rekidnapped and themselves kidnapped. Lisa tells them that it's all her fault. Mordecai, on the other hand, wishes for B to not exist, so that they wouldn't be in B's van. Stewie and the JIA came to the airport to rescue their friends, only to get kidnapped at gunpoint and get their hands tied to their backs. It was later revealed that the JIA, along with B, will be going to Lanbus, due to the treasure being there. After this, the JIA and B get there, but the Simpsons, the Griffins, the Smiths, Tails and the park workers where there and a alternate universe was shown, with Brian and Stewie's heads on two sticks. As Lois was about to reveal what B stands for, B holds them all at gunpoint. However, Brian gets his rope loose and B is revealed to be Bertram, Stewie's sperm brother who was revived by satan, and B's henchmen were revealed to be villains that the JIA killed on their past. Stewie then revealed that he knew B was Bertram all along and invited allies to kill all of the villains. When the war began, Lisa was taken with Bertram for the treasure. After finding the treasure, Bertram dies again, along with his minions. It was then revealed that Lisa showed courage and was given the idol of bravery, which was the treasure Bertram was looking for. The scene switches to miss Hoover's class, with Lisa handing in her project. Miss Hoover finds it hard to believe, until she sees a news report and the idol of bravery.